cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The German Empire (1st)
The German Empire, or TGE, is an influential white sphere alliance based upon the hierarchy of the Second German Empire from 1871 to 1918. TGE strives to show the good of old Imperial Germany, through military strength, diplomatic prowess, and a spirit of united camaraderie. TGE was founded on the 1st June, 2007 by Emperor Kaiser Frederick II of The Prussian Reich. Originally known as The New Imperial Prussian Order, the alliance name was changed to The German Empire to establish a unified German state. The Constitution of the Empire The Imperial Constitution is the most important document within the German Empire, it provides the legal foundations for its legal system, government, members and military. The constitution establishes the government and declares the sovereignty of the German Empire. It also lays the foundations for the constitutional monarchy of the Empire, establishing the Emperor as the head of state and government while also forming a Reichstag that is elected on a bi-monthly basis as the voice of the volk (people). Additionally, the cabinet of the Empire is formed with eight Imperial ministers, each appointed by the Emperor to delegate his official administration duties within the Empire. Government and Politics His Imperial Majesty, Kaiser Frederick II is the supreme head of the German Empire and all power eminates from him The Parliament of the German Empire meets in Berlin. The parliament is a bicameral legislature composed of the Prussian House of Lords and the Reichstag. The Prussian House of Lords is made up of the Government of the German Empire and nobility of the Empire, who have peerages awarded to them by the Kaiser. The Reichstag is made up of the elected representatives of the Imperial Citizenry of the Empire. His Imperial Majesty's Government is formed by a select number of indivuduals from the Prussian House of Lords who are approved of by the Chancellor and the Kaiser. HIM Government is headed by the Chancellor and his cabinet. The current Chancellor is President Chris, who was appointed on the 25th June 2009 History Deutscher Volksbund War In the Early days of The German Empire, the Empire began to thirst for War; eagerly looking for a excuse to flex its muscles. That time occurred when Imperial Scouts relayed messages to the German Emperor of a National Socialist alliance named Deutscher Volksbund or German Peoples Union. The Emperor saw this as a easy way to gain good public relations, good military operations and a good way to get the German Empire known. Thus, on the Date of July 15th 2007, The Imperial German State Issued a Official Declaration of War on the Deutscher Volksbund. The casus belli in the war was based on ideology, that being Deutscher Volksbund being a National Socialist state. The whole war was organized and managed by the Emperor of the German Empire. After careful planning, orders from the Emperor was given and was carried out by Imperial German Forces. The war was quite swift, and Imperial German Forces were able to capture the enemy capitals as well as round up and execute all Nazi war criminals. The end of the war saw the complete destruction of Deutscher Volksbund, it has also shown that the Imperial German State was a competent military power. The international community of Planet Bob were all in approval of the war, and as the Emperor thought, a large public relation booster for the Empire which name was known to a higher degree. Great War IV: The Unjust War When the Unjust War erupted through the Cyberverse, the German Empire soon found that its ally and protector FOK in the war. The volk of the Empire decided largely in favor of joining the war on the side of FOK in their struggle in the war. The enemies soon discovered this, and soon -AiD- declared war upon the German Empire; thus bringing in the Empire into The Unjust War. After a couple days fighting, the Empire was finally committed to a full scale war. A couple days after Imperial Forces joined the war, -AiD- surrendered to Imperial and Allied Forces. GATO soon joined the Unjust War against the Germans, FOK and Allies, however peace talks were done; resulting in a white peace. After the war was done, The Unjust War continued to rage, soon seeing a end of the "lulz alliances", as well as a stronger Imperial German and FOK relation, which is still strong to this very day. SDAON Liberation War One of the first Treaties which The German Empire Signed was a Optional Defense Pact with SDAON. On the 6th of Number, 2007, The German Empire saw its Friends and Allies in SDAON being the target of Hostile and Random Aggression by N.A. Alliance. It was first brought to Imperial German Attention when President Chris, President of SDAON Alerted Imperial Authorities. The Emperor saw that it was only Honorable to Defend their Allies which were being Decimated by the N.A. Alliance. So on the Date of November 8th, 2007, The German Empire Activated their Optional Defense Pact with SDAON, making The German Empire at a State of War with the N.A. Alliance. The Hostilities began at Approximately 6:30 PM Central Time, witnessing Imperial German Troops raining down on their Enemies. The first few Minutes of Conflict has seen a Majority of N.A. Alliance Nations in Anarchy. Imperial German Troops Fought with Inspiration, and Bravery, Fighting for Freedom and Honour. By late Evening of the 9th of November, The German Empire received news of N.A. Alliance Officials seeking Peace. The German Empire soon sent out a very Generous Peace Offer, in all sense a White Peace. The N.A. Alliance Accepted Peace, and Peace with The German Empire, SDAON, and the N.A. Alliance soon occurred. SDAON soon witnessed Peace once again in their Alliance, as well as the Departure of the Glorious Imperial Forces of The German Empire. Military The armed forces of the German Empire is the armed services for the Empire, in charge of defending the alliance, the rights of the volk, and enforcement of the constitution and internal law of the Empire. Its administration organizes the membership for warfare purposes and develops strategy for the guild. The armed forces provides a structure where members who wish to contribute to the Empire with their nations, leadership abilities, and knowledge of in-game mechanics can get their wanted responsibility and opportunity to prove themselves. Conflicts The German Empire has been involved in many conflicts during its creation, the most recent being the Karma War. Foreign Relations TGE Treaty Hall External Links --Gav236 21:35, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Category: FOK Category:Templates